


【贺红】犬系男友（ABO）

by zyc940310



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310
Summary: ※接梗





	【贺红】犬系男友（ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> ※接梗

贺天很爱莫关山，非常非常非常爱。  
在认识莫关山之前，他不知道冷漠成性的自己竟会如此深爱一个人。  
起初他以为这是性征作祟，是Alpha对Omega本能的欲望；后来他明白，这种爱，是发自灵魂的，无法人为控制，除了从心，别无选择。

在他追到莫关山前，他曾失去这个令他魂牵梦萦的Omega长达六年。  
来自父亲的压力迫使他不得不离开这个熟悉的城市。他需要变强，需要成长。  
更重要的是，他要保护莫关山。  
三年的锻造让青涩急躁的毛头小子蜕变为沉稳冷静的可靠男人。而当贺天重新踏上这片熟悉的土地，却再找不到那个记忆中的人。  
莫关山离开了，就算如今他们已经在一起，贺天也未能从他口中得知个中原因。  
贺天当然想知道，想知道疯了。他旁敲侧听地问过好多次，莫关山却总是淡淡带过，避而不谈。  
偶尔夜深了，贺天搂着熟睡的莫关山也会忍不住猜测：会不会在莫关山消失的三年内，他的生命中出现过别的什么人呢？  
也许是个Beta？又或许是Alpha？那个人会不会对莫关山来说很重要，重要到他不想让自己知道？  
“贺天…”睡梦中的红毛无意识地轻哼一句，贺天低下头，揽着他的腰把人微微往怀里带，眼神是他自己都意识不到的温柔。

今天是贺天与莫关山的恋爱一周年纪念日。贺天应莫关山的要求下了班早早回到家，还没开门就闻到屋内飘出的香气。  
他蹑手蹑脚地开门，莫关山正背对着他，在开放式厨房里忙碌。  
踮脚靠近莫关山，贺天伸出双臂轻轻环绕男友削瘦的腰。  
“卧槽！”红毛拿汤匙的手一抖，差点掀出小半勺高汤，“狗鸡你什么时候回来的？！”  
贺天比莫关山高出半个头，此刻正把下巴搁在莫关山肩上，鼻尖讨好地磨蹭红发人白皙的侧颈，贪婪地呼吸Omega身上沁人心脾的柠檬香：“就刚才。”  
贺天的嗓音本就低沉，这种贴着耳根低语的方式惹得莫关山脊梁柱从头酥麻到尾。他抖了抖冒了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，嫌弃地试图拍掉搂在自己腰上的手：“爪子拿开！我在做菜！”见贺天不乐意地抱得更紧，莫关山才颇为无奈地叹了口气，“小心烫。”

听见莫关山是在担心自己，贺天虽不舍，但依旧听话地松了手。他靠着灶台，就这么抱着双臂看莫关山忙来碌去。小莫仔做起饭来总是很认真，而那句话说的真对，认真的男人真的很帅。  
贺天倒是不缠自己了，但那火焰似的目光灼得莫关山坐立不安。他扭头狠狠瞪过去，换来的却是男友一个令他脸红心跳的微笑。  
“礼物在茶几上！”莫关山撇过头，用红彤彤的后脑勺代替通红的脸，“滚过去！自己打开！戴上试试！”  
“遵命。”装作没看见莫关山粉色的耳朵，贺天嘴上应着，笑嘻嘻地照做。  
礼物是一块价格不菲的名表。贺天半年前拉莫关山一起逛街时曾在专柜多留意了一眼，没想到就被莫关山记了下来。  
“怎么样？”莫关山在厨房冲他喊，“大小合适吗？我看你挺喜欢的就买了下来。攒了小半年钱呢！给我好好戴着！狗…卧槽你干吗？！”

关掉灶火，贺天拽着莫关山的胳膊，用力把他拉进怀里。  
“我忍不住了。”扯掉莫关山身上的围裙，贺天伏在他身上，口齿用力地啃咬莫关山裸露的修长脖颈，呼出来的滚烫鼻息喷洒在Omega薄薄的皮肤上，激起一层粉红，“我从进门看到你的那一刻忍到现在…我想要你，莫仔，现在就想。”  
细密的吻自脖子游离到嘴唇。被打断制作美食原本是莫关山最不能忍的，可就算他在气头上，却总是能被贺天的吻亲到没脾气。Alpha的吻技超群，比Omega温度稍高的舌头强势地撬开本就闭合不牢的唇齿，叼住那根小小的肉条便不再松口。贺天的舌像蛇一样灵活，舌尖顺着莫关山舌头中央的浅浅纹路划过敏感的舌苔，一路舔向舌根；再变换角度，由内而外舔舐上颌处的坑洼。莫关山被他吻得站不住脚，他看着痞，却在过去这么多年的现在，仍旧和当初那个嘴硬心软的小子一样懵懂纯粹。  
贺天终于在莫关山背过气之前放过了他。他勾着恋人的腰把人往上提了提，忍不住咧开嘴，轻啄他的鼻尖：“你怎么就是学不会换气呢？”  
莫关山不服，想伸腿踹他却提不起劲：“...闭嘴。”  
贺天低笑出声，弯腰一揽，把莫关山打横抱起：“行，我闭嘴。有本事，待会儿你也别出声。”  
“切。”顺势勾住贺天的脖子，莫关山满脸不屑，“谁怕谁。”

褪去衣物的过程二者都已熟练，倒是贺天不顾莫关山的反对主动先给他口了一发，把后者闹了个大红脸。  
“你干什么啊那里多脏…”小红毛爽红了眼角，正用胳膊挡着脸不愿见贺天；又听见男友故意凑到他耳边清晰的吞咽声，也顾不上自己泪眼婆娑的窘态会不会被看了去，急忙伸手去扒贺天的嘴，“你还吞下去？！赶紧给我吐出来！”  
贺天才不从，故意伸出舌头餍足地舔唇：“甜的。”  
两个字羞得莫关山全身都红透，抖着手指张了半天嘴没骂出个所以然，翻身就拿被子裹住头。  
贺天见好就收不再逗他，吃吃笑着凑上去把他压在身下：“甜点给你吃掉，我要开始吃正餐了。”  
莫关山不理他，蒙住脑袋装鸵鸟。  
贺天知道他这是默许了，便用口水润湿了手指，描摹Omega脊柱的线条轻轻向下，指尖探到那个早已泥泞的穴口，这才放心地伸进食指。

Omega的内壁温润如脂，动了情的Omega身体更是热情滚烫。贺天在莫关山后穴扩张的手指很快增加到三根，他仔细聆听着伴侣愈发粗重的喘息与呻吟，顿觉时机已到，利落地抽出，将满手的淫液抹在莫关山挺翘的股尖。  
往趴伏在床上的莫关山小腹下塞了个抱枕，贺天胯间狰狞挺立的巨物抵在莫关山红肿的后穴入口。Alpha俯下身，咬住Omega颤抖的耳垂，低声道：“我进来咯。”

贺天的插入从不缓慢，他认为那样太过磨叽磨人，坚定的挺入在他看来似乎是一个Alpha稳重狠厉的象征。莫关山爱惨了他的这股狠劲儿，也恨透了它。  
Omega在Alpha坚硬的肉刃毫不留情地破开甬道时发出一声短促的闷哼。莫关山半张脸埋在被子里，棉絮隔断了极大部分声波；但贺天就对Omega这种可怜兮兮的低吟爱不释手，他在床上总像一只不知满足的大型犬，刚从主人那得到一点甜头，就得寸进尺地想要更多，更多。  
给了莫关山足够适应的时间，贺天估摸着身下的人放松得差不多了，便扣着莫关山的胯骨开始耸腰。莫关山总是抱怨明明自己才是性事中更累的一方，为什么贺天明明吃的和猪一样多，腹肌却时刻分明得胜似搓衣板。每每这时贺天都会把他压倒在沙发上，佯装生气地声称一定要给他一点教训，看看到底是谁体力消耗比较多。  
贺天的腰动得比打桩机还快，即便有他固定住莫关山的腰胯，Omega还是被顶撞得像一尾被激流冲得失去方向的鱼。贺天的侵犯狠绝又炽热，次次碾磨莫关山的敏感点。Omega被Alpha折腾得眼泪决堤，噼里啪啦砸在被褥上，浸湿一片又一片布料。他十指紧抓床单，牙齿咬住被套。贺天硬如烙铁的阴茎回回刺入肠道最深处，几乎在莫关山薄薄的肚皮上顶出凸起；可莫关山就是硬犟着不愿出声，即便爽得翻出眼白都不认输，似乎真的在和贺天打赌，不泄露声音就是胜利。

当汹涌的快意疯狂累积，就要到达那恐怖的巅峰时，莫关山在恍惚间忽然被贺天拉起，靠着Alpha的胸膛坐立起来。  
体重的加成让贺天的阴茎在莫关山体内触及前所未有的深度，失去棉被遮挡的Omega惨叫一声，挣扎着撑起绵软的双腿试图逃离，却被Alpha按着胯骨钉在原地。  
“莫仔…莫仔…”操红了眼的贺天化身犯了失心疯的狼犬，攀着莫关山在他身上印下无数齿痕。Omega被他咬疼了，哭喊着求他停下；可Alpha不为所动，与其说他没听见，倒不如用“贺天专用春药”来形容莫关山的哭腔更为贴切。  
贺天的阴茎因为莫关山的恳求胀大一圈，后者被这突如其来的变故吓得噤了声。寂静是暴风雨来临前的信号，莫关山还没反应过来，贺天就掐着他的屁股开启了新一轮凌虐般的操弄。

Omega的腰彻底软了，体位变化让莫关山被贺天完全操开。他似一滩烂泥挂在贺天身上，身上每个洞孔都在出水。眼睛、嘴巴、铃口，最严重的莫过于被贺天捣弄得闭不上口的后穴。  
莫关山哭哑了嗓子，他使出吃奶的力气攥着贺天的手腕试图将其推离自己已被掐到青紫的腹股沟，可惜毫无成效。  
渐渐地他已记不清贺天操了他多久，恍惚中粗长的阴茎头部触到一个隐蔽的小口。莫关山脑中一个激灵，意识到那是什么的他进行了从开始到现在最为激烈的反抗。  
“贺天！”莫关山快急哭了，他几乎用上哀求的语气，“拿出去！别…别射在里面…”  
然而濒临高潮的贺天已然听不到了。他狠狠顶胯，同时将莫关山死死按在自己的阴茎上。  
Alpha在进入Omega生殖腔的刹那成结，耻骨卡住娇嫩小巧的腔口，任凭Omega如何挣扎都逃离不能。  
莫关山在那一刻绷直身体，似一张满弦的弓，美得胜过世间任何一件艺术品。他张大了嘴，却发不出一点声音，泪水从眼角无声滑落，落在洁白如玉的锁骨上，滑进浅浅的小窝化作一汪清澈的泉。

贺天在发抖，因为高潮，更因为他脑热射进了莫关山的生殖腔内。藏在Alpha心底的恐惧在此刻突然暴涨，他突然感到害怕，害怕莫关山拒绝他是因为顾虑，顾虑某个比自己更加重要的存在。  
贺天在恐惧，即使这太不像他。可没有什么比失去莫关山更令他绝望。  
“对不起…”哆嗦着拥住莫关山，贺天把他死死箍在怀里，似乎红发Omega在下一个眨眼就会消失，“对不起莫仔…”他语无伦次地道歉，每一个字都抖得不像话，“我试过停下…可我真的做不到…我爱你，莫关山…我爱你…”  
Alpha的阴茎开始向Omega的生殖腔里喷射精液。贺天的精液粘稠且量多，和小型高压水枪没什么两样；虽然相比体温是微凉的，可莫关山还是被烫得不停抽搐。结堵住了腔口，过多的液体排不出去，将Omega的小腹撑起愈发明显的弧度。莫关山开始放声哭，声音越大贺天越慌。他把Omega转过身来面朝自己，手足无措地擦去莫关山淌了满脸的泪。  
“对不起莫仔…”贺天急得不行，把莫关山本就通红的脸颊蹭得更红，“我真的不是故意…”  
“贺天你混蛋！”脸上突然挨了一巴掌，虽然软绵绵的没什么力气，贺天还是被莫关山打懵了，“叫你不要射进去不要射进去！你非不听！嗝！”莫关山气得打哭嗝，“这下完了…要是有了孩子…我怎么跟我妈解释啊…”

.........................................？

贺天：“...莫仔，你在意的…原来只是这个吗？”  
莫关山：“不，嗝，不然呢？”  
贺天：“我以为…你不愿意…是因为那三年…”  
莫关山：“？那三年？你那天喝酒了回来又问我，不是跟你解释过我离开只是因为继续待在这个城市会抑制不住地想你吗？…你没听见？！”  
贺天：“？？？你什么时候说过？！”  
莫关山：“...不然你以为是什么？狗鸡，你抬头，眼睛看着…嘶！操你的贺天…你射进这么多干什么？！床单又废…唔！”

贺天：“莫关山。”  
莫关山：“干嘛？”  
贺天：“我爱你，好爱好爱你…”  
莫关山：“...切。”

“老子也是。”

FIN.


End file.
